Power Rangers Superstar Defenders
by Pikatwig
Summary: The fight to reclaim the universe from the New United Alliance of Evil continues now! With Super Rangers, Super New Weapons, Super New Zords, and Super New Megazords! It's Superstar Time! ...that sounds really stupid now that I say it aloud...


Pikatwig: So… based on something I was told, _Power Rangers Beast Morphers_ won't be having a super half.

KKD: Thank goodness.

Pikatwig: Also… next season is going to have Hasbro make the toys and is adapting Go-Busters.

KKD: That's kinda surprising.

Pikatwig: It makes sense if you think about it. With this being the first season Hasbro is making toys with, them trying something without a gimmick is a good way to step into the shallow end of the pool… if that makes any sense.

KKD: Yea, a-*notices something, quickly scans through it, and then goes to bash his head against a wall*

Pikatwig: ...dare I even ask? *nervously gets out blast shield*

KKD: Someone trolled us. *sighs* ...Activision announced last week that we were getting an announcement in a stream, NOT Call of Duty related! I repeat, NOT! Call of Duty related… hinting at the possibility that we'd get an announcement on SPYRO THE DRAGON'S REMASTER… AND IT TURNS OUT WE WERE TROLLED! IT WAS COD DLC! THE JERK TROLLED AND LIED TO THE FANS! EVEN COD FANS DIDN'T CARE! *bashes head harder* LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! *slumps, looking disappointed* ...all my hopes… dashed… *sighs* ...I can only hope we get news about it before March ends…

Hinata: Basically, this was somebody's horrible idea for an early April Fool's day joke. And with that… I think my boss is out of commission for a while.

KKD: No Spyro Treasure Trilogy? *mutters and whimpers* I can't believe it… the guy was a liar. Never said anything against it. No Spyro Remaster? Why? Why? Why~?! *starts to cry*

Pikatwig: Uh… there there? *pats him on the shoulder*

Hinata: He's gonna be stuck like this for a while… so, I gotta take his place until he calms down.

Pikatwig: ...k.

Hinata: Sorry folks. He's freaked out over the lack of his favorite childhood game news. Activision had a stream, announced days ago that there'd be news not related to Call of Duty, giving fans hope of Spyro Treasure Trilogy news… but it turned out to be lies for the views. The big news was COD DLC that no one coming there came for, or that there was no announcement, and the dude wasn't even playing half the time. He got a newbie to play horribly on Crash, then he talked a majority of the time, completely avoiding the Spyro topic. And because of that… well… *points to a crying KKD in the corner*

Pikatwig: There there… *pats him*

Hinata: So, I am taking the place of my boss for the day. For those of you who don't know, my name's Hinata, and I'm Zach's AI helper with a body made of nanites.

Pikatwig: She's been around for a while. ...I don't have an assistant like her. Wish I did, since the only really helpful assistant around here is Motomet.

Hinata: ...really?

Pikatwig: ...everybody had decided to take the whole week off.

Hinata: So they took Spring Break after you like Zach did?

Pikatwig: Basically.

Hinata: ...nante kotta…

Pikatwig: So… today is a Power Rangers Star Defenders April Fool's Day Special. We're poking fun at the super nonesense.

Hinata: For those who don't know, prior to Power Rangers Beast Morphers, a rule set up by Nickelodeon forced Power Ranger seasons to be split into two. And as such, to keep the story of the story at its usual 40-50 episode length, Saban pulled off a stupid move by having the second part of the story be dubbed a 'Super' season and come up with stupid excuses for why that is.

Pikatwig: And, bizarrely, when Dino Charge had its second half… the Rangers started calling themselves 'Dino Supercharge', when there was nothing different about them. Supercharge did end up being what KyoryuRed Carnival was called, but that's it.

*KKD sobbed as Minityra hoped over.*

Pikatwig: That can help…

KKD: *sobbing* Go away… I'm not in the mood, Minityra… *sobs* Spyro… always out of my grasp…

Hinata: Again, childhood favorite games. It hits him deep that he got lied to about there being a remaster for his favorite games. *turns to Pikatwig* Think about it like if you got told about a Diamond and Pearl remaster, and then got lied to and the 'announcement video' was something about something you didn't care for, or pretty much there was no announcement at all.

Pikatwig: Ah…

Hinata: Anyway… back on topic. Star Defenders is their fan adaptation of Kyuuranger.

Pikatwig: Something I did when I was really bored once… I decided to compile the number of times each Kyuuranger got chosen by the Kyuulette.

Hinata: Interesting.

Pikatwig: In order of most to least… Lucky was chosen 22 times, Hammy was chosen 19 times, Naga was chosen 15 times, Balance and Spada were chosen 14 times, Stinger and Garu were chosen 10 times, Champ and Shou were chosen 8 times, Raptor was chosen 7 times, Kotaro was chosen 3 times… and Tsurugi was only chosen once.

Hinata: Huh… I'm not totally surprised by Lucky getting the most, but I half expected there being more appearances by the other human characters.

KKD: Yea… bit surprising… but I understand Shou not getting a much time to shine… I know another purple dragon who's hardly given the love he deserves by those who own him. *sobs louder, cradling himself*

Hinata: …*hands him a Spyro plushie to cuddle* That should keep him a little quieter.

Pikatwig: Hopefully.

Hinata: So what does this story have to do with the whole Super thing?

Pikatwig: We're gonna make fun of it.

Hinata: Ok.

Pikatwig: And saying this right now… this isn't canon with the main story.

Hinata: So… April Fools. Time for Disclaimers.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own the rights to anything used in here except for any original content within. The rest belong to Saban Brands, Toei, NamcoBandai, and their respective owners.

* * *

" _It had been a while since we managed to beat the squid general… the NUAE had kinda went quiet since that general went down. Makes one wonder why they went silent seeing they own most of the universe, but peace is peace. But… the Star Spheres had taken some damage in that fight. We're looking for a way to repair them now… and we might've found our source. Superstarnium."_

"Why is this metal called 'Superstarnium'?" Connie questioned.

-I have no idea…- Theta sighed.

"As long as we can find it and get back into action, the metal can be called whatever in the M51 Galaxy it wants to be called…" Toxin commented.

"Why are you still here, old man?" Connie demanded.

"Because… I have no idea. I just am…"

Theta just sighed as she got the ship going.

* * *

" **The Superstarnium needs to be obtained before the Rangers can get to it!"** Insidior yelled.

" **Of course. And to that end-"** SiniSting spoke up before Inisidor zapped him with lightning.

" **You are not trustworthy enough after you let Skullstal be killed by the Rangers. I'm bringing my most trusted man to do this…"** Insidior said as he revealed a new figure that seemed to resemble a robot with blades, spikes, yellow eyes all over, and had exposes brains all over, **"This… is Darth One."**

Aquana began to clap a little as Darth One just walked off.

* * *

"Space…" Hoku commented, "It's so cool…"

"You've been to space how many times now?" Connie questioned, "Why are you still so fascinated by it?"

"Can I help it if I always found space astounding…"

Connie just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"So… think we can kick butt later?" Doggie asked as he began to twitch a little.

"Soon boy, soon…"

* * *

The Rangers arrived on a planet that was shaped like a 14 pointed star that had foliage and geography similar to the Earth.

"That's kinda surprising," Iolana noted as they walked around.

-Think about how much money we can get if we sold the Supertsarnium…- Bala commented.

-I like the way you look…- Bullbot added.

Vul was silent.

"...I am surrounded by idiots…" Connie groaned.

"Can we just get going?" Toxin asked.

"Go away, old man," Connie yelled.

Inside the ship, Theta bonked her head against the control console for a bit at the display the Rangers were giving. She had, unknowingly, allowed a Star Sphere to fall out of the ship.

The group continued to roam around the planet in search of the Superstarnium as some of the members of the team bickered a bit. Hoku, however, continued forward. They soon stumbled onto what appeared to be a large orb similar to the Star Spheres.

"Wow… what's that?" Doggie questioned.

"It's a Star Sphere, genius," Connie snarked.

"It's a really big Star Sphere…" Vul added.

"Thank you, Mr. Point out the Obvious…"

"I wonder…" Hoku pondered as he picked it up and it glowed a faint white color.

" **Hold it right there, Rangers…"** Darth One announced as he landed and blasted them with a gun.

"Star Sp-" a few of the heroes yelled out, but they then remembered they didn't have their powers.

"Don't worry guys… we'll beat him as we always do… a team! Because teamwork is more powerful than any Ranger is!" Hoku declared as the giant Star Sphere began to glow.

"...that was one of the dumbest things you have ever said…" Connie groaned.

Darth One just stared at the Rangers for a moment, **"...I think I just threw up on the inside a little…"**

"...yea… that was kinda dumb…" Doggie responded.

Suddenly, the giant Star Sphere glowed a bright white light and then attached itself to Hoku's Comet Morpher. The giant Star Sphere was now in the shape of the planet Saturn with a white center, a blue ring around it with dots of all the colors of the rangers, and a button on the top. Hoku then curiously pressed it.

 **=WHAT'S UP?=**

 **=SUPER STAR SPHERE!=**

 **=SUPER… SAY THE CHANGE!=**

"Superstar Ranger… Awaken!" Hoku yelled as he spun the ring on the Star Sphere.

This caused a bright light to shine and spin around him. The light then manifested into the constellations of the Rangers, alongside the Orion constellation, before they all flew to his body and coated him in a white suit with a massive shield with the star logo on his chest, still red, and mirroring his usual lion visor from the left side was a profile image of a man coming from the right.

"I am… the Superstar Ranger!" he declared.

Lights began to glow around the others as they all transformed into their Ranger forms.

"Wow…- the others gawked.

"We have lift off and we're gonna save the universe! Power Rangers… Superstar Defenders!"

"...no!- everybody else yelled.

"What?"

"It's stupid, and you know it!" Green yelled.

"It.. kind of is…" Blue added.

"...yea… I don't know why I said that," the Superstar Ranger admitted.

" **...will you all shut up and fight me already?!"** Darth One angrily yelled.

"Ok, leave it to me!" the Superstar Ranger smiled as he ran forward.

"Hey… what about team work?" Orange yelled.

"I don't know! I just feel compelled to do it on my own.." the Superstar Ranger confessed, stepping up to Darth One and punching him, "Wow… this Superstarnium mode packs quite a punch!"

" **...I regret this…"** Darth One groaned.

"Go Red go!" Blue cheered.

"He's not red, genius."

"Don't we already have a White Ranger?" Yellow blinked.

"No! Shh…" Green responded, "Spoiler…"

The Superstar Ranger just swatted Darth One off multiple times he had his cloak surround him and slashed at Darth One with a sword. He then began to summon more and more weapons to attack Darth One.

" **What is this?!"**

"The power of me and my friends as one!"

" **If your friends are so important to you, why are you fighting me alone?!"**

"...I have no idea…" he admitted before pressing the button atop the Super Star Sphere.

 **=SUPERSTARS!=**

Energy flowed out from the Star Sphere as the 88 Constellations appeared before them.

"Star Star Constellation Big Bang!" the Superstar Ranger yelled.

" **...I'm just going to stand here and hope this is all a bad nightmare…"**

Superstar simply stood as the constellations rained down on Darth One before he blew up.

"Well… this has been a very boring day. Can we go home now? This April Fool's Day Special is boring…" the Superstar Ranger asked as he turned back to the Red Star Defender Ranger.

"No. We still have a Megazord fight…" Blue informed.

Darth One appeared giant sized, roaring loudly as he walked around.

"How are we supposed to fight that?" Silver asked.

"The same way we always do…" Green responded.

Suddenly, the Superstarnium floated into the air alongside another Star Sphere. The Star Sphere gained a golden rim and out appeared a new Zord. This one looked similar to the Lion Star Zord, but smaller and looked cuter.

"...that's so cute!" Pink cheered.

"Too bad the Sentai footage doesn't have you. Sorry," Green apologized.

"Aw…"

"There's snacks just off screen," Red informed.

Orange, Gold, Silver, and Pink all left.

"...can we fight and go home already? I gotta watch the kids tonight…" Yellow commented.

"Let's hurry this up, then," Blue nodded as he took off his helmet and scratched his head a little… causing the Doggie head to fall off.

"...uh…" Red nervously spoke up.

"...uh… whoops.."

"CUT!" somebody yelled as someone walked over as a bell rang, "What's with that?!"

"It was an accident…" the 'suit actor' for Doggie responded.

"...well… since there was some footage issues… we gotta record a new Megazord fight scene. Get yourselves ready," somebody told them.

"Okyuu," Red and Green responded.

"Places everyone!"

* * *

The five Rangers got into position as they made the summoning motions for the Zords. The Leo Star Zord soared in, and met up with the other lion Zord.

"That's a cute zord…" Blue smiled.

"The Superstarnium must've made it appear…" Red commented.

"Cut!" Green yelled.

"...what?" the director asked.

"You guys do realize how stupid that sounds, right?"

"Yes…" the two writers responded.

"Who cares? The audience are little kids," the director responded.

"You are aware that older viewers also check this stuff out, right? I know kids are the target, but even little kids can find this stuff stupid and downright degrading…" Green responded.

"Quiet you!" the director yelled, "Go again! Action!"

Green's actress sighed.

* * *

The Star Spheres for Blue, Black, Green, and Yellow attached onto the new Zord. The Leo Star Zod also attached.

"Super Little Leo Star Zord! Ready!" Red yelled.

Darth One growled as he fired lasers at them, the little Star Zord flying in and ramming into him. Red smiled as he titled the Star Sphere backwards.

 **=SAY THE COMBINATION!=**

First, the head of the little Star Zord split, the torso forming on the Lion's chest with the head over it's own, and then the remaining Zords attached onto it. Then, the Little Leo Star Zord unfolded, the torso attaching to the right arm to form a massive cannon.

"Awesome… say… how about we call this the Superstar Defender Megazord?!" Red asked.

-I like it,- Black admitted.

"...why do we need to add 'Super' onto everything all of a sudden?" Green asked.

"I don't get it either," Yellow added.

"CUT!" the director shouted, clearly annoyed, "Will you stop poking fun at the script and-"

"Uh… that's in the dialogue," one of the writers informed.

"WHAT?! Lemme see!" the director snapped, taking a look and groaning, "Fine…"

"...why do you guys put up with him?" an assistant asked.

"Saban forced him onto us if we wanted to make this. We had no choice…" the writer informed.

"Really! I gotta go watch the kids tonight! Can we wrap this up?!" Yellow's actor yelled.

"...let's just do the Megazord's finisher…" the writer sighed, "Action!"

"Let's end this guy once and for all!" Red shouted.

"He's probably gonna come back, but, sure, dilude yourself…" Green sighed, "...hey, can I ask why I gotta be so rude to him?"

"CUT!" the director yelled.

"Uh… mandate from Saban?" one of the writers shrugged.

"...fine…" Green sighed.

"Action!"

The Megazord just charged a cannon and then fired it.

" **How is it you managed to kill a general?! I cannot be defeated by puny Rangers! NO~~~~~~!"** Darth One yelled as he blew up.

"Cut! That's a wrap!" the director yelled.

Yellow's actor made a run off set, leaving his teammates tothe snack area.

"Hey, uh, are we in this episode?" a new voice asked as the staff turned to see the Violet, Skyblue, and Crimson Kyuurangers.

"No! It's not in the script and we have plans for you!" the director yelled.

"Hold it there, Mister Director!" a voice shouted, making them turn to see people dressed in a variety of suits, most having tags with the Saban logo on them, but one of them had a Hasbro logo instead.

"Oh no… not more Saban executives…" one of the writer sighed.

"Of all the days for my boss to be in a funk…"

"Purple dragon~~~~~!" the other writer wailed.

"Relax writers, we're not here for your work; we came with some news… and another guest," the men with the Saban logo suits informed, allowing the Hasbro representative to approach.

"Mr. Director, I've come to inform you that we at Hasbro have bought the rights to Power Rangers and are removing the Super aspects of the programs entirely. The series will return to its roots and this is now sone season.. In short, since we're in control, we no longer need you. Your fired."

"Wait, I'm fired?!" the director yelled, "But I had executive mandates from Saban to hand down! Like one of the Rangers loosing an arm and one of the Rangers getting killed, replaced, and the original being forgotten about soon after!"

"...and you just said this is for kids…" one of the writers sighed.

"...we never approved any of those!" a Saban executive yelled.

"Yes you did!"

"Well, not anymore. We at Hasbro won't stand for any of that nonsense," the Hasbro agent informed, "From now on, our own co-writers and staff will help ensure the quality of the writers' work goes through smoothly and you won't mess with the show!"

"B-"

"Security, get him out of here!"

The Blue Senturion and the Phantom Ranger then dragged the guy out.

"Yay!" the assistant cheered.

"You don't need to worry about that director anymore. He clearly wasn't fit for this sort of thing. Also, those Saban executives who have no understanding of things won't need to be listened to."

"That's cool. But before we send them off, we just have one thing to say to them," one of the writers started.

"What's that?" the Hasbro executive asked as the two brought the director back in.

"We never intended to seriously write up a Super installment anyway; it's just a ploy to make fun of how dumb the Super halves are."

"In short, to everyone who thought we'd actually make Superstar Defenders by those 'mandates' and whatnot…" the other writer added as they both grinned.

"APRIL FOOLS~!" the two writers declared to the easily fooled and fired staff, the Hasbro rep chuckling at the prank on the execs and director not in the loop.

* * *

Pikatwig: We never had plans for a Superstar Defenders at all. Though… there will be a spin-off of sorts with 'Superstar' in the name.

Hinata: Please tell me you aren't gonna do what's shown here… and make it serious.

Pikatwig: Relax. It's a prequel of sorts to Star Defenders and it will be taken seriously.

Hinata: Oh.

KKD: *walks in with a Mickey Mouse hat on* Ok… I'm better now… *tries not to cry*

Off-Screen Guy: No Treasure Trilogy announcement.

*KKD began to sob*

Pikatwig: …

Off-Screen Guy: By the way, why did you have me play the director?

Pikatwig: ...why do you think?

Off-Screen Guy: Don't know.

Hinata: You make an easy jerk and the face of the director is never shown. Easy fit.

Off-Screen Guy: Oh. *blinks a bit* Who are you? The other writer's girlfriend?

Hinata: I'm his assistant, stupid! *blasts him with a VS Changer and then kicked him out of the studio, clearly frustrated* How do you work with that guy?

Pikatwig: There are days I ask myself that same question.

KKD: *sobs a bit more* Why?! WHY MUST YOU TEASE ME LIKE THAT?!

Hinata: Poor Zach. He had a good time with his father at Disneyland, and still he's bummed out by this news about his childhood favorite game.

Pikatwig: Oh hey… I heard a rumor that… that… that uh… Cynder and the other Skylander Dragons would all be cameoing in the game. Just the dragons.

KKD: R-Really?

Hinata (whispering): Did you really?

Pikatwig (whispers back): No. Just said that to help cheer him up.

KKD: ...Thanks.

Pikatwig: ...you weren't supposed to hear that…

KKD: Hey, I understand the truth, but I appreciate you trying to cheer me up.

Pikatwig: So… uh… let's cover what we poked fun of for those who didn't get it.

KKD: Right. Basically we poked fun at a lot of the tropes brought forth by the dumb Super season thing.

Pikatwig: How there are times the characters point out the painfully obvious, how one-dimensional several characters are, the stock 'morals' that have mainly been plaguing Ninja Steel's second half, how the Dino Charge Rangers abruptly started calling themselves 'Dino Supercharge', and what some Megafail writers actually told the actors.

KKD: ...what?

Pikatwig: Ciara Hanna and Cameron Jebo both recounted times where they, and some co-actors, questioned things that made no sense and got told 'Who cares? The audience is five years old'.

KKD: Huh… wow… that's… very narrow minded. Clearly he underestimates the minds of kids that age.

Pikatwig: Ciara Hanna was set to play Vesper in Hyperforce, but some scheduling conflicts made that not doable.

KKD: I see…

Pikatwig: Also… she said she wants to voice Raptor's PR counterpart as a nod to how GokaiYellow's actress voiced Raptor. ...no. She may have been arguably the best actress, but… no.

KKD: Wha… uh… that would've been clever.

Theta: ...I'm glad that I'm being voiced by Melissa Fahn.

Pikatwig: Yea. I think she would be a good choice for the role.

KKD: Gotta agree there.

Pikatwig: She is talented. She was easily the best choice for the dub voice of Nene in the Xros Wars dub. ...which I recently watched. ...meh. Some voices are good, like Michelle Ruff as Sparrowmon, some are bad, like whoever is the dub voice of Kiriha, and others can just sound a bit awkward because of the dialogue.

KKD: ….

Hinata: …

Pikatwig: By the way… guy who does the dub voice of Kiriha… same guy who voices Qrow. I can't wrap my mind around how that guy did such a lackluster job in the Xros Wars dub.

Hinata: So random tangers isn't just a 'you' thing, Zach?

KKD: I guess n-wait, when have I gone on random tangents?

Hinata: You go on several of them when a certain purple Dragon gets mentioned. *KKD was about to respond, but decided to stay silent*

Pikatwig: There was going to be a joke about how sometimes the Rangers would keep yammering during fight scenes… but, A, we already did that in Star Defenders proper, and 2, that's a problem Saban has in general if the Xros Wars dub is anything to go by.

KKD: ...back on topic…

Pikatwig: One other random thing. I don't know, but I've kinda been imagining Casey Lee Williams as playing one of the female Star Defender Rangers. I don't know why or which, but I've just imagined that.

KKD: Hmm…

Hinata: Person who's sung most of the RWBY music.

KKD: Oh right. That would be interesting.

Pikatwig: Anyway… overall thoughts on this?

KKD: ...not much, since I was crying for most of it.

Pikatwig: Was talking to Hinata.

KKD: Ah.

Hinata: It was very nice. I got the jokes and references pretty quickly.

Pikatwig: I had fun poking fun at some of the bigger issues of Power Rangers. And don't worry guys… everything seen here will be treated with way more dignity and respect when we get there in Star Defenders.

KKD: Good.

Pikatwig: Though… the name I came up with for the Infinish Blast… "Super Star Constellation Big Bang…" think we might use that? I think it sounds kinda cool.

KKD: ...I don't see why not. Go ahead.

Pikatwig: Alright. Anything else to comment on?

Hinata: I wanna work for you now.

KKD: Wha- you can't be se-

Hinata: ...April Fool's. *giggles*

KKD: Oi vey… *sighs* Don't do that, Hinata.

Hinata: I couldn't.

KKD: Good.

Hinata: Sorry if I upset you. Hug? *extends her arms*

KKD: Sure. *hugs Hinata*

Pikatwig: Alright, that's wrap.

KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


End file.
